


Will You Run?

by Kairos10



Category: Love and Producer (video game), Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos10/pseuds/Kairos10
Summary: This date is post Lucien's "Aquarium Date" Karma. It also references the phone calls you get from leveling this Karma. Mild Spoilers and some future speculation regarding Lucien's true intentions.





	Will You Run?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I don't own these characters, I just love Lucien so much lol. This is my wild imagination on their first time. I hope I captured Lucien's mysterious character and that you enjoy.
> 
> Also please note this is Part of the NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/WSwwugf [must be 18+ to join] and dedicated to the ladies who love this fandom just like me ~

Lucien could barely focus on the music playing in the background. He had bought a record of the soundtrack from Roman Holiday. He had wanted to invite her over to listen to it. Really, it was just another excuse to be near her. He wasn’t quite sure when these annoying feelings started creeping into his heart. She was just supposed to be a mission. Somehow, he had lost sight of that. Maybe it was her silly attempts to follow him through town, or the way she was so shy when asking for his advice, that had endeared her to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was intoxicating. He wanted to devour her. When he told her the story about the artist and butterfly, he was really talking about himself. He thought she was beautiful, and he fully intended to keep her forever. He refused to lose the only color he had in his life. 

He heard a dull thump from next door. He waited for a moment before deciding to check on her. He had just left her a few hours ago. Their date at the aquarium had left him tense and disoriented. Her sudden confession had left him feeling out of sorts. He was happy but also scared. Not for himself but for her. Did she really know what she was getting into? He was a dangerous man. Part of her obviously knew that. Yet she had said it hadn’t she? The heart wants what the heart wants. The memory of those words followed by the taste of her lips left him aching and wanting more. He had escorted her home immediately after, knowing if he had stayed in her presence for much longer, he really would scare her off. He was testing the limits of his patience and self-control. He paused before her front door. Every part of him wanted to see her immediately. A slight shiver ran down his back before he knocked. It felt like ages before she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door and saw him, she smiled, her face red from the memory of their shared kiss and confession. He couldn’t help but smile softly. He was lost to that face, to those lips, and her heart. So generous and trusting. 

“Lucien! Are you okay? I thought maybe…you weren’t feeling well when you left earlier. Do you want to come in?” she asked. He could hear the nervousness in her voice, and it made him smile more.

“Sure. I came by after I heard something fall. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said as he stepped into her apartment. He touched her cheek softly. “I’m alright. It’s not that I wasn’t feeling well…I just needed a moment to remember how to be a gentleman again.”

Her face turned an even darker shade of red and she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. He chuckled softly and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. He wanted to see all her reactions. She was his beautiful butterfly to study and keep.

“There’s still time for you to run you know. If you want me to leave, push me away.” He said, knowing full well she wouldn’t. The look in her eyes was resolute and pure.  


Her affection for him was plain to see. He hoped she could see it in him as well. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped his sleeve and led him further into her living room. She sat on the couch and tugged softly indicating she wanted him to sit.

“Lucien…I know there are things you haven’t shared with me. I know I’m always tired and fall asleep and basically a dummy here and there, but I do know that there are many sides to you that I haven’t seen yet. I love you. I trust you despite all that. I’m willing to wait to hear your story. You are what my heart wants.” 

She leaned her head against his shoulder for the second time today and linked her hand into his. His heart melted at her renewed confession. He kissed the top of her head and then her forehead. She looked at him somewhat sheepishly but returned his gentle kiss. He loved how she blushed every time they touched. He vaguely wondered if the rest of her body would turn such a pretty pink when he touched her. She brushed her lips against his and sighed.

“Lucien, I don’t want you to hold back anymore. Whatever wall there is between us… I want it to come down.”

He chuckled softly and pulled her in for another kiss. This one harder and longer. Could he really do this? That, “wall,” was the only thing keeping her safe from him. He ran his hands through her hair, gripping the back of her head, angling himself for a much deeper kiss than they had shared before. His tongue ran over her bottom lip asking for her to open to him. She moaned softly as she responded as he predicted and opened her mouth for him. She tasted so sweet. Like lavender tea and honey. He truly could devour her if she let him. He pulled back from their kiss to see what expression she was making. Her eyes were heavy and hazy. He had no intention of using his Evol on her, but he couldn’t help thinking she looked hypnotized and extremely sexy with the blush heavy on her cheeks. He kissed the side of her neck stopping where her blouse covered her shoulders.

“Do you trust me enough to keep going?” he asked, but even to his own ears his voice sounded strained. Low and husky. He hadn’t even stopped kissing her neck to ask the question. He just breathed her in between the kisses and the soft licking.

She nodded and ran her hands through his hair in acknowledgement. He barely heard her soft yes between her stifled moans. She was covering her mouth. He didn’t like that. He wanted everything. Her cries of pleasure and her expressions when he brought her to climax, he wanted them all. He was going to color her world his color, until all she could think of and see was him. He grabbed her wrists and kissed them. He brought her face level with his.

“Don’t hide yourself from me. I’m a scientist, I need to study everything about you”, he said teasingly. “Now. Stand up for me.” She hesitated for a moment but nodded and stood in front of him.

“We’re going to put on a different type of show than what you are used to. This time you are the star and I will be your adoring audience and director.” 

He wondered how someone could turn that red as he chuckled softly at her embarrassment. Why was she so adorable?

“Don’t be scared. I promise you now…I will never hurt you. If you want to stop, we can.”

She shook her head and grabbed his face with both hands. She hugged him fiercely, burying his face into her chest. Her voice trembled slightly as she said, 

“I don’t want to stop. I’m just not experienced at this. I’m nervous. I’ve wanted this for a long time…”

“Alright. Then I’ll be gentle. I’m going to show you a new side of myself. Don’t be scared. I will make you feel good I promise.”

Even as he was saying the words, he was moving away from her, forcing her to stand straight in front of him. He held her at arm’s length and smiled gently.

“Undress yourself for me.”

He could hear her swallow as she began to unbutton her top with trembling fingers. She licked her lower lip as she tugged off her top revealing a black and white checkered bra. She looked at him for approval and proceeded to unzip her skirt. It dropped to her feet in a soft puddle of fabric.

“Everything off my beauty, and don’t hide yourself.”

She shut her eyes as she reached behind to unclasp her bra. The sight of her bare breasts made him instantly hard. Her hands reached the waistband of her panties. As she pulled them down, he could see the wet stain she had left in her cute underwear. She peaked at him from beneath her lashes as she stood before him. He hadn’t even touched her yet and her nipples were hard and perky for him. With one hand he pulled her forward softly, claiming one breast in his mouth, while his other hand slipped between her wet folds. She was so wet that his fingers made loud erotic sounds as he fingered her clit. His pants were visibly strained against his throbbing erection. He let one finger enter her and hissed at how tight she was. He knew he would need to work her a bit before doing anything else. He refused to hurt her. She trembled against him as he sank his finger into her knuckle deep. She was panting with need as he added a second finger slowly into her. His thumb never stopped rubbing against her sensitive nub. Her nails dug into his scalp as his fingers pumped into her a little faster. He could feel her walls coiling and tightening against his fingers. Her fluids leaked onto his hand and down his wrist. Her first orgasm left her leaning heavily onto him for support. He cradled her into his lap shifting her trembling body to the couch. 

This time he stood and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his sculpted body. He didn’t have the body of a typical lab worker. His pale skin was flawless. He liked the feeling of her gaze traveling along his body. It felt like fire crawling under his skin. From his neck to his firm and sculpted chest and slim waist the sensation ran. The well-defined V beneath his abs had seemed to attract her lingering gaze. She blushed harder as her gave moved further down to his pronounced bulge. He smiled softly. Neither of them said anything as his shirt dropped to the floor and knelt before her. He gripped her thighs, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and back. He kissed her inner thighs all the way up to her outer lips. He spread her with two fingers and licked along her slit stopping only to suck on her sensitive clit gently. She bucked her hips against his face and gasped loudly.

“Yes, that’s what I want to hear…” he murmured as he dove back into her.

His tongue entered her hard and fast. She was so small against him that he palmed one breast with one hand while holding her steady with the other. Over and over he tasted her. Licking, sucking and nipping the spots that gave the best reactions. He could taste her second orgasm coming. Her sweetness turned slightly musky and he closed his eyes to absorb the moment. He could do this forever the thought. Her mewling and moaning made him feel like his pants would burst at the seam. He wanted to bring her this kind of pleasure forever. He lapped up her climax and let her ride out the wave. Once her breathing had evened out, he removed her legs from his shoulders. Leaning forward he kissed her hard and deep, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Her eyes went wide at the realization and she moaned harder against his mouth. Her hands roamed his chest and back. She seemed entranced by his body. With a dissatisfied moan from her, he broke their kiss. Looking her in the eyes as he brushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

“Do you know what comes next?” he asked. His gaze was slightly feral, he could feel his control wavering.  
She didn’t speak. She slightly covered her mouth, licking her lips again, and looked away from his gaze. She spread her legs meekly and blushed again. She was exposing herself to him despite her shyness. He smiled as he stood and unbuckled his pants. Carefully he unzipped his pants, allowing his considerable erection spring free. He stepped out of his pants and boxers now fully bare just as she was. He leaned between her legs, spreading them further to accommodate his body size. The head of his cock lay between her folds. He ran the length of his cock between her fold to wet himself and rub his tip against her clit. she gripped the couch cushion harder on each side of her and let her head fall back. She was looking at him from her hooded glazed eyes.

“Lucien…stop teasing me….” She moaned.

He decided to do as she said and stopped teasing her. With one swift motion he entered her. Her hips bucked hard against him as she moaned loudly. He didn’t move for a moment, allowing her to get accustomed with his size. He lifted her ass to give himself better access and moved slowly. Her inner walls were already trembling, and he hadn’t even begun to move yet. Feeling her move against him was his signal and he began to thrust into her at a steady pace. He felt like his cock was on fire. She was so tight and hot against him. He never dreamed she would be this perfect for him. She fit against every part of his body like she was made for him. Though, in reality, he knew it was he who was made for her. His Queen. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been pounding into her so hard that the nearby tea set had fallen off the side-table. It was broken and a mess, just like they were. She was crying out his name over and over in barely contained pleasure. She was becoming unbearably tight around him as he felt her walls begin to convulse and tighten. He felt her explode around his cock in a wave of hot slickness. After a few more hard strokes he pulled out and came on her stomach. He watched the trail of his hot cum dribble down her taunt belly. Absentmindedly she fingered up a droplet and brought it to her lips. She smiled shyly as she tasted him. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Lucien picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She watched him go to the bathroom and return with a warm wet towel. He cleaned her up gently. He wiped away the sweat and fluids from her body like she was a delicate vase. He watched as her eyes slowly closed into a deep slumber.  


This was not a sleep he induced with his powers but with his body and his love. He smiled softly, a tender look in his eyes for her and only her. Yes…it was too late for him. He was the artist hopelessly in love with the colors of the butterfly. But it wasn’t the butterfly who was trapped. It was him and he knew then as he watched her sleep in the crook of his arm, he never wanted to be free.


End file.
